


Berry Picking Time

by alexcat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes Dean berry picking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berry Picking Time

**Author's Note:**

> For the June Drabble Challenge

“Sam, I don’t want to pick berries.” Dean had no idea why his brother brought him here. There were families with children and happy couples of all ages standing by the bushes, picking berries. “I like them from the store.” 

He noticed three little boys and moved closer to listen to them. 

“I want to go home,” the smallest one said. 

“The berries are good,” the biggest one said. 

“But they’re dirty!” The little one whined. “They’re supposed to come from store, where they’re clean.” 

Dean said. “See, even a small kid knows that. Let’s get outta here.” 

Sam sighed.


End file.
